1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing system, an information processing device, and a screen display method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, for example, a technique has been known in which a function of an object is explained by moving a function explanation icon onto the object in a screen (for example, Japanese Patent No. 2803236).